New Alliance
* | base = Dalaran (Third War) | theater = Silverpine Forest, Alterac Mountains, Lordamere Lake (Third War) | leader = Grand Marshal Garithos | leaders = Kael'thas Sunstrider | affiliation = Alliance of Lordaeron Dreadlord Insurgents (Mind-controlled) | faction = Alliance | status = Kael'thas' loyalists joined Illidan and Garithos' loyalists were annihilated by the Forsaken. }} The New AllianceWarcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 214. (normally referred to as simply the Alliance) was a small band of human and elven warriors that fought back against the Scourge in the aftermath of the Third War. They were led by Grand Marshal Garithos and the force consisted of humans, blood elves led by Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider and dwarves under both Bronzebeard and Wildhammer. History Background During the Third War, Dalaran was destroyed by Archimonde, but many of the Burning Legion demons went to Kalimdor and were defeated. Lord Garithos became the Grand Marshal of the survivors of the Alliance of Lordaeron and managed to retake Dalaran. Blood elves Garithos and his men were joined by Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider and his healthiest warriorshttp://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/451.xml voluntarily, although they were met with suspicions by the prejudiced human Garithos. Garithos assigned the blood elves increasingly difficult missions,http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/338.xml he stationed them throughout Silverpine Forest and would have perished if not for the help of Tyrande and Maiev. They returned to Dalaran, but were scolded by Garithos and ordered them to repair three observatories; after the repairs, Lord Garithos went to the front lines and left Kael'thas to await orders. The next day, an emissary sent by Garithos withdrew the human and dwarven troops from Kael'thas' control and sent them to the front lines, much to Kael'thas' anger. Soon afterwards, the Dreadlord, Dalvengyr, led an undead army to launch an attack to Kael'thas' bases. When the blood elves were going to be defeated, Lady Vashj and her Naga forces appeared and offered to helped Kael'thas. Knowing that he would be damned, yet seeing no other option, Kael'thas accepted. The combined armies attacked the Undead and managed to kill Dalvengyr, but later Garithos arrived and saw the naga. He condemned this action as treason and imprisoned the blood elves for later execution. Divided The New Alliance was divided into two groups: the human and dwarves loyal to Garithos and Kael'thas' forces- the blood elves who were imprisoned. Imprisoned and sentenced to death, the blood elves were rescued by Vashj. Kael'thas fought his way throughout the dungeons of Dalaran, defeating the prison guards and his former friend, Kassan. The blood elves planned to reopen the portal opened by Kel'thuzad to bring Archimonde to Azeroth and redirect it to Outland, where they would meet Illidan; however, they would need to keep Garithos at bay while his men crossed the portal. Dark Factions, p.119 The portal was attacked by the Garithos' Elite Guard, with the suicide mission of destroying it. Kael'thas, Vashj and some engineers planned the defense and managed to hold Garithos' forces at bay. Mind-controlled After the blood elves escaped, Garithos continued fighting against the Scourge. But after Arthas had been overthrown and later left to help the Lich King, the New Alliance and the last human remnants from Lordaeron were bewitched by Detheroc.Horde Player's Guide, pg. 150. Sylvanas and her new minion, Varimathras, attacked Detheroc's base and managed to slay the dreadlord, freed the humans and defeated the remaining undead. Sylvanas proposed an alliance with Garithos, at which he was first offended by such an offer, as Sylvanas had been part of the undead army that drove the humans out of Lordaeron in the first place. However, running out of military options, he assembled what was left of his forces and met Sylvanas outside of the base. Annihilation The elves had left the New Alliance and the Wildhammer dwarves were annihilated,they are not in A New Power in Lordaeron. With just humans and Bronzebeard dwarves left, the humans went to the Capital City. Sylvanas, Varimathras and Garithos planned to attack the Capital City, they knew that Balnazzar could only be defeated through attrition, so Sylvanas decided that Garithos' men would attack from the rear, while Sylvanas's forces would attack from the front. Balnazzar was unprepared by an attack of both armies. Garithos was informed of the missing Ironforge dwarves; he was infuriated, but went in their search, knowing that their forces would be useful (though he kept this to himself). He found and insulted them, commanding them to help him in the battle, right after the dwarves joined his forces. With both armies attacking from different sides, Balnazzar's Forces, the Dreadlord Insurgents and the Dreadlord Loyalists were defeated. Balnazzar was "killed" by his brother, Varimathras, then Garithos named Sylvanas' undead "wretched animals" and demanded that they leave his city; however, Sylvanas ordered to Varimathras to kill Garithos. He gladly complied and then slew his army; thus, the New Alliance was annihilated. Sylvanas then renamed her faction as the Forsaken, telling that she would slaughter anyone who stands in their way. The Scarlet Crusade was formed from survivors of the New Alliance's annihilation and, perhaps being sympathizers with Garithos' racist ways, decided to follow in his footsteps. Command structure * Garithos - Grand Marshal. (Deceased) ** Kael'thas - Prince and leader of the blood elves. (Defected for Illidan's forces and later the Burning Legion.) *** Alliance Remnants - A group of humans, dwarves and blood elves. (The humans and dwarves were slain by the Forsaken and the blood elves joined Illidan and later the Burning Legion.) **Emissary - Informer to the troops. (Fate unknown.) *** Kassan - Jailor of the dungeons of Dalaran. (Deceased) **** Garithos' Enforcers (Defeated by Kael'thas and later slain.) **** Garithos' Elite Guard (Defeated by Kael'thas and later slain.) ***Rest of the army. Relation with the Alliance It is known that Stormwind and Ironforge sent troops to the front to repel the Scourge as we can see in Chillwind Camp and Southshore. However, if those soldiers were there, they were suppose to take command from their leaders and not from Garithos. We can suggest that those soldiers were sent by their leaders to assist Garithos during the time he repelled the Scourge forces on the Alterac mountains. However, when Garithos sent his troops in to the Plaguelands, Stormwind and Ironforge refused to send their troops into the Plaguelands, realizing that such act would send their soldiers to their deaths and offered shelter for the Lordaeron refugees instead. Legacy The New Alliance is hardly mentioned in World of warcraft. Unlike the 7th Legion that fought in the Third War alongside Jaina Proudmoore in Mount Hyjal, as well as the Silver Hand that also fought the Scourge on Lordaeron, The Humans of Stormwind and Theramore don't seem to address the troops of the New Alliance as heroes. We can suggest from here that the People of the Alliance are not honoring the troops of the New Alliance at all, probably because of their corrupt and racist leadership that sent their troops to their deaths and the horrors they have inflicted on the Blood elves in the Dungeons of Dalaran that caused them to leave the Alliance. Also, only little numbers of troops from the New Alliance had survived. Most of them were killed by the Forsaken and other may have joined the Scarlet Crusade. References Kategooria:Organizations Kategooria:Alliance